Five Things
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: Balmung knew five things about Kite that Black Rose NEVER would. Balmung x Kite, Shounen ai.


Summary: Balmung knew five things about Kite that BlackRose NEVER would. Bal/Kite, shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own the .Hack series as it belongs to Namco, please support the official release.

* * *

The white haired Knight watched with annoyance as the young Blade Master instantly grabbed Kite by the arm. "Come on Kite!" The pink haired girl cried furiously, her posture was irritable at from his view and saw it was rather annoying. "There's an Area I want to go! I heard that there's a rare item there!" She grinned at that mention of rare item, which Balmung assumed that Kite would be eager about.

The avatar of the player began to fidget," Black Rose I have to go and study for my t-"He began but was cut off by the rough and eager Avatar that pulled him towards the Chaos Gate. "Black Rose, STOP! I need to stud-"

"You can study later!" The girl stated with a harsh tone," Besides were here now, so let's get to it!" Kite looked down at the floor and sighed rather heavily, his eyes filled with dejection until he forced a smile upon his face and gave the girl a nod. No matter HOW forced it was.

Balmung bristled angrily at the girl and her insensitiveness. "Perhaps, I shall accompany you two as well." His tone was polite as he was able to make it, as he was barely able to tolerate the girl at this very moment. The pink haired Avatar turned to him and sent him a glare, a death glare. One that he had slowly started to become rather familiar with every since he joined Kite and the others during the Twilight Crisis, though now it was just getting ridiculous! It wasn't as if he was going to kill Kite!

Black Rose continued to glare at him as she sneered at him. "No thanks, Kite and I are going on our own. Thanks." Turning away, the white haired knight watched as Kite sent him an apologetic look and disappeared as the rings formed around him, leaving the area.

"Might as well log off," Balmung murmured to himself. The Avatar was then encased in a formation of rings, as he disappeared from the town and nothing had been left in it's wake.

* * *

The player behind the Angelic Knight placed the helmet down and stared at the screen with an unreadable look on his face. His messy black hair seemed to twitch as he pushed himself away from t he computer and head towards his bed. His violet eyes flashed towards the clock and pressed his lips together as he realized that it was barely even passed Nine. Shaking his head, he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the beige white ceiling that hanged above him as his eyes glared at it.

Black Rose. The player thought rather angrily, his hands formed into a fist behind his head as his glare intensified hatefully. He did not hate the girl, no but he highly resented her. He disliked how she tried Kite, and tore him away from the others as if he was her own personal object. It made him sick towards his stomach as the young Twin Blade was unable to say a thing, since he was unable to turn anyone away especially when they wanted to go somewhere or needed help with something.

Black Rose knew how to push Kite's buttons, in order to get him to do whatever she wanted. His lips twitched into, a rather arrogant smirk on his face. He knew things about Kite that the girl NEVER would.

_Life._While Kite loved soccer, which he talked fondly with Nuke or sometimes even with Marlo, the Twin Blade really was striving to become a doctor. Kite, from what the younger boy had told him, had decided upon it before the entire incident of the Twilight, Kite had told me he really only wanted to help people. The play behind Balmung smiled, it fit the younger boy rather well. Kite, from what the younger teenager had told him, had a very strong point when it came to math along with science, and excelled with in history. Learning about the black plague along with many other diseases from history along with Yasuhiko's coma, only pushed and hardened the younger boy's resolve into becoming a doctor.

He smiled, as he recalled having a talk with Kite about what High School he was thinking about going to. Kite had said, "Any school that has both a soccer club and a medical health club!" There were very few of those, but deep down he knew that Kite would be able to find one that suited him. Though, he had a strange feeling that Kite would give up soccer in order to become a doctor.

_Favorites._Kite LOVED chocolate, that was pretty much a given. Hell, it wasn't much of a secret when Mistral kept on talking about in front of everyone and asked what kind of chocolate everyone else liked.

Though, Kite loved cherries. Kite had said that, though he ate strawberries on a daily bases, he preferred eating cherries since he hardly ever got to ate them. So, he savored the taste and the flavor, as he ate them. Though, he would share with his friends of course.

_Fears._Kite feared failure. He feared that he wouldn't be able to save Orca from his comatose, and that he was afraid that HE had been the one causing all of them problems within 'The World' it's self. The player remembered his words when he had first encountered Kite and his bracelet, he could finally say now that he had been a complete and utter idiot for telling the younger boy that.

The player remembered what it was like, when he had gone to visit Orca in the hospital and ended up meeting Kite's real self, what he had seen nearly crushed him. The boy simply laid there, crying his eyes out holding his best friend's hand tightly not wanting to move or be torn away from him. Though, deep down within his heart, he had felt jealous of Yasuhiko, the person behind Orca. However, he did not wish any ill upon the Heavy Blade, since that would make Kite depressed.

_Girls._Kite didn't really like girls all that much, and that simply made his heart soar to the heavens! At firs he was curious as to how the young Twin Blade had come up with that conclusion.

Natusme, apparently, attended the same school as Kite and kissed him on the lips, before running away with fright leaving a stunned Kite standing there. That nearly pushed Balmung over the edge with jealousy, and once again the resentment began to foster once more. However, when Kite told him that he didn't feel anything at all from the kiss, then the small teen had kissed him right then and there in the park.

Needlessly to say, that had been the best day of his life!

_Appearances._The two had begun to date, secretly online and offline, that it. It was that either of them were ashamed of their relationship, but rather they wanted to be able to spend their time with each other, without being hounded or interrupted. While playing the game, the two were seen together as being absolutely normal and highly likely, the real world selves were highly different.

Kite was short, with messy hair and a dark shade. His Avatar had the exactly same hair style as he did in the real world, which the player had found rather hilarious and interesting.

Balmung was told, with long shaggy hair. His hair was nearly like his Avatar, with noticeable differences here and there, which his real hair was actually longer and had a small pony tail at the end.

Kite was more athletic body, and looked slightly girly. Though, of course Kite would NEVER admit it and neither would anyone else.

Balmung had the body of a boxer, and looked like a movie star. Which was probably why he was able to use his smile and charms to get things that he needed, or more specially, things he wanted. He nearly snickered when he remembered seeing Kite's reaction to meeting him for the first time, the Twin Blade hadn't been expecting such a good looking guy.

Was there some kind of law for gamers to NOT be good looking? He'd have to check later.

His phone then buzzed, as he reached for his pockets in order to find his cell. His eyes brightened as he saw the name that flashed across the screen and smiled widely as he opened it.

"Hey, I was worried about you." He stated with a fond tone.

A small chuckle was heard at the other end. "Sorry about that, Black Rose was rather persistent." His tone was apologetic, and very tired. It made the player behind Balmung want to wring the girl's neck! "I missed an hour of studying, but I thought I'd call you first." He paused," I'm sorry for leaving you there, Kai."

Kai, Balmung's real name, sighed. "It's not your fault, though I can't say much for Black Rose." His tone held a bit of distain as he used the girl's name. His opinion of her was really beginning to hit the bottom; he only tolerated her because of his boyfriend.

"I know she's a lot to deal with, but she is our friend and I care for her." His boyfriend replied softly, though Kai was CERTAIN that he was also getting irritable with Black Rose. Which, he had thought was strange; his boyfriend was an all loving person. He didn't really think that have the ability to dislike anyone, but then again He, was just like everyone else. Human. Capable of mistakes and hate, despite what people believed. His boyfriend was not all powerful, he was simply himself. "Anyway I have to go and study, I have an entrance exam I'm studying for."

Kai's eyes instantly lit with interest." Oh? For what school?" He was know completely interested.

"Like I'd tell you," The other told him, teasingly. "You'll find out, when you'll find out." Kai absolutely loved it when his boyfriend was like this; it just made the chase and revelations far more interesting.

Kai smiled gently," well then, do you need help?"

"Are you offering?"

Kai's eyes glint." Perhaps," he grinned lecherously at his side.

"Pervert," His boyfriend responded. Kai could practically SEE the smile on his face, as he pictured his boyfriend.

"I'm YOUR pervert," the older one stated. "Anyway, how about I take you out after the exam? My boxing match finishes around noon for the next several days. We could go to that new bookstore that opened up."

His boyfriend giggled. "And what? Miss out seeing you shirtless?"

"Now who's the perv?" Kai joked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Was HIS other's response," We could go on a double date with Yasuhiko and his boyfriend." Kai blinked, Yasuhiko had a boyfriend? Damn, now he owed Sanjuro a hundred GP.

"Kai, are you still there?" His boyfriend asked, with concern.

Kai then snapped out of his trance and blinked. "Oh…yeah fine," Shaking his head, maybe he could avoid giving the money to Sanjuro for awhile? "A double date sounds fine." His mind still trying to wrap around the fact that Yasuhiko had a boyfriend, he had always thought that he would ask out Black Rose or at least, Natsume.

Hearing the yawn from his boyfriend's side, Kai chuckled. "Anyway," the other boy stated with a yawn again," I'm going to study a bit and head to bed. Love you, night Kai."

"Love you too, have a good sleep." And good luck, though Kai knew that it wasn't necessary. His boyfriend worked hard, and he was certain that his boyfriend would get accepted to the school he was applying for.

"Oh, by the way Black Rose wants to know if you a girl friend, she thinks you're spending too much time with me." His boyfriend told him, before hanging up leaving a bewildered Kai.

Slowly, the handsome teenager smiled rather viciously.

He hoped Kite wouldn't mind getting hit on when Black Rose was near.

* * *

This was my first Balmung x Kite fic, I have to say this came out better then the others. Also, I actually DO like Black Rose, and I do like her with Kite, but I like Bal x Kite more, though I do enjoy seeing her with Gardenia or Orca, oddly. As for Kite's name, I avoided it on purpose, as I still don't know what his real name is. It will probably appear in the sequel, though it might end up as a crossover, so I hope none of you mind.

I added the whole Yasuhiko and boyfriend thing, out of nowhere. It just seemed to fit, to be honest. So I'm willing to take suggestions of who should be his boyfriend, or I might just pick someone randomly.

For Balmung, I actually DO believe he'd be the type of person who'd take up boxing or kendo, at least that's the feeling I got from him. Anyway, please read and review! I'll consider a sequel if you do!

Kai means Mystery and wonder, which I think fits Balmung perfectly.


End file.
